


Define Crush

by PizzaLxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crush, Everybody needs god zayn, God zayn, Harry is oblivious a lot of the time, I was gonna add a sex scene but sorry :(, M/M, Make-up artist Louis, Masturbating, Model Harry, Pining, Sexual Tension, Shame, jerking off, sexual images, so many dirty words, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaLxrry/pseuds/PizzaLxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment is where Louis realizes that maybe he does have a crush on Harry Styles. Maybe that’s okay. Maybe Harry actually likes him back and they can get a thousand kittens together. Maybe this defines a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepolourryexpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepolourryexpress/gifts).



Louis is definitely not nervous. No, no, being nervous would be silly. It’s just another day, just another photo shoot, and just another model that Louis has to work as a makeup artist for. Except this morning, the model happens to be Harry Styles. Louis and Harry have been working together for almost a year now, and Harry has quickly become one of Louis’s favorite clients. He’s funny, witty and clever – even if his stories do tend to run on a little and his jokes don’t always make sense. Louis would go so far as to say that Harry is a good friend of Louis’s, even if Harry wouldn’t say the same for Louis. Harry is just… charming. That’s all. It’s not like Louis has a crush on Harry. Not at all. Louis grabs his massively heavy make-up kit and climbs out of his car. It’s barely past six, and the sun is just barely starting to climb over the horizon. Louis grimaces and takes another gulp of coffee, blinking rapidly as if that will help wake him up. Louis grabs his ID and flashes it to the security guard, who lets him past without so much as a second glance and leaves Louis to try and navigate through the labyrinth of halls. He catches sight of a piece of paper taped to the walls marked ‘dressing rooms’, and quickly follows the indicating arrows until he finds the door marked ‘Harry Styles.’

Taking a deep breath, he enters and is immediately met by the aroma of lavender. He coughs and blinks a few times, before he can make out Harry, sitting by the chair in front of his mirror. Harry meets Louis’ eyes through the glass and they smile as Harry decides to speak up first.

“Hello Louis, how are you doing?”

Louis coughs discreetly when his words are stuck in his throat, and he tries to speak up again. “Things are great. How about you?” Lame, simple. Sometimes Louis wonders why his life cant be more interesting. He perches his glasses further up his nose and smiles sweetly.

“Everything’s wonderful. I’ve been waiting for this photo shoot since my manager brought it up last month, its gonna be ace.” Harry shifts excitedly in his chair and turns around, so he can look at the smaller boy properly. Louis is aware of their high differences, and many times when he’s forced to stand right in front of Harry, the difference is inevitable.

“That’s good. So should we get going?” Louis asks and feels his fingers trembling already. His hands better get their shit together or he might end up getting lipstick on Harry’s totally-not-beautiful eyelashes. Again. He puts down his make-up kit on the table as Harry nods, and starts sorting the colors in different combinations.

“S-since you’ll be working with a w-whole new brand, I thought we might give you a n-new color scheme. I was- I mean, maybe dark green? It’ll be very discreet but bring out your eyes j-just beautifully,” Louis stutters out. He’s usually very smooth when he’s on his job, just not around super ~~delicious~~ famous models.

“Sounds great, but you’re the expert,” Harry grins and leans back in his leather chair, making an annoyingly squeaky sound.

“Y-yeah right, okay cool, just y’know, lean back and close your eyes. I know the bru-”

“Louis. This is not our first time, just calm down a bit, will ya? Is there trouble at home? I can just swipe the brush a few times and say you’ve done it, you don’t have to do it if you’re not feeling well,” Harry interrupts, putting on his serious and motherly face. Harry Styles, the angel from hell.

Louis sighs and puts down the eye shadow he was waving around. He ignores how easy the beginning of Harry’s sentence could be misunderstood and takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Harry. I’m just really nervous. This whole new brand is kind of throwing me off and I’ve had so many ideas, but none of them seem to sparkle like a new born baby and I just… I’m stressed, I guess.” Louis looks at the ground and tries to pretend his whole mini-rant was a little truer.

“Oh my god, Louis. Come here,” Harry coos a bit and stands up with his arms spread, ready to give a real Hazza-hug, as he calls it.

Louis tries (he really does) to brush it off but before he knows it, Harry’s got him completely enveloped by long arms and a warm chest. He sighs into the feeling and wraps his own arms around Harry’s middle. Breathing in his smell, he sighs once again.

“Thank you, Harry. This was honestly what I needed.” Harry takes a step back and smiles down at the slightly shorter makeup artist.

“You ready, then? I do have a photo shoot to complete.” They both snigger, and Harry sits down again. Louis gets to work immediately. He applies the green hues carefully around his face and perfectly adds a light pink to his lips without even thinking much about it. ~~At this point Louis doesn’t even know if it’s Harry’s face or the make-up that makes him pretty.~~

As soon as he’s finished, Harry smiles adorably into the mirror.

“You always do such a great job Louis. Your fingers are very talented,” he blinks innocently and probably knows how dirty he sounds, that bastard. Louis doesn’t even have time to answer before Harry jumps up from his chair, kisses Louis’ rapidly blushing cheek and runs out the make-up room with a goddamn smirk on his face. Louis sighs with defeat.

 

*»*»*

 

Exactly one week later, Louis is called into work again. His client, Harry Styles, is shooting for Calvin Klein. Of fucking course. When he enters the usual make-up room, Harry is nowhere to be seen. Louis shrugs and gets the place ready while he waits for him. Barely 10 minutes later Louis hears the door open. He smiles and turns around to see Harry in tight, tight black briefs.

 

“What do you think about the color?”

 

Louis’ gaze is stuck to his crotch area, and he doesn’t even want to look up. He knows Harry probably realised this now, but he won’t look away until he starts drooling. The waistband is tight around his hips, the freshly shaven skin almost begging to be licked. His dick is obviously soft, but Louis can’t help but imagine what his boner would look like, pressing against the briefs and creating wet spots of pre-cum. With fate being such a bitch, he feels the drool at the corner of his mouth and quickly redirects his gaze to Harry’s eyes.

 

“So?” Harry smirks and asks.

 

“P-pardon me?”

 

“I asked you if you like the color. I was thinking of blue, but they said I would look too pale in a lighter color, so this is what they gave me.” He chuckles innocently and walks forward so he can sit down in his chair. Louis is still speechless, so he simply makes a sound of agreement and starts showing him the combinations he got ready. Usually Louis doesn’t allow his clients to choose their own color schemes, but it’s _Harry_ for god’s sake. This cheeky boy always has some crazy opinion and Louis can’t help but feel so fond of all his stupid jokes.

Harry picks the one Louis hoped he didn’t, because it includes this special and incredibly expensive lip balm. It’s convenient though, since the shoot will only show from his nose and down. He gets working quickly, and within twenty minutes he’s almost done. The lip balm is placed so innocently on the table, and Louis lifts it with thankfully steady hands.

“Just, sit as still as you can okay? It needs some time to stick after I apply it.”

Harry wiggles before he gets comfortable and sits back with a smile. Louis smiles back and he bend down so he’s the same height as Harry. They’re staring into each other’s eyes with clear fond. Louis can see Harry’s dimples digging into his cheeks. He wonders if he can crawl into them and sleep there. They look cuddly. He quickly shakes his thoughts out of his head and breaks their eye contact to focus on Harry’s plump lips. They’re already rosy, a beautiful hue to match Harry’s milky skin. The balm is applied slowly, as if trying not to break the plush of Harry’s lips. Louis clears his throat and applies a little more pressure with the utensil. _Finally_ he’s finished. All he needs to do now it even it out with his thumb. Louis attempts to do it casually, but the _thump, thump, thump_ in his chest is difficult to ignore and he’s afraid Harry might hear it. His finger touches the bottom lip slowly runs it over the balm. He can’t even ignore how shiny and even more swollen they look now, like they would look after a really hot make out session. He shivers and gulps, quickly finishing up. When he pulls back, Harry is staring at him with his eyes and mouth wide open.

 

“D-Don’t close your mouth yet,” Louis whispers, as if it was a secret, only shared by the two of them. The tension is so thick, Louis feels like his head might explode soon and all he wants to do is lean forward and kiss those stupidly beautiful lips and grab Harry’s hair tightly in his fi- Wait what? Harry is staring at him like he just asked him something, and Louis blushes furiously.

 

“Pardon me?” he asks, embarrassed that he got so lost in his thoughts again. It’s happening on a daily basis now, and he doesn’t get it because he does _not_ have a crush on Harry fucking Styles.

 

“I asked ih I can close theh now,” Harry tries to say with his lips still parted. “Are you okay, Louis? Are you sick? You look a little hustered.”

 

“I’m fine Harry, really. And you can close your mouth now, you sound like some kind of old man with a lisp.” Louis chuckles and closes the cap on the lip balm carefully. It is expensive after all.

 

Harry closes his lips and feels the balm with his tongue before making a face of disgust. Louis laughs and Harry does too, sending him another pair of fond eyes.

“Thank god. And what the hell is this, Louis? It tastes like dog poo poo.”

 

The older man really can’t stop laughing, and he pats Harry’s cheek twice before he turns around to find some kind of coat.

“It’s supposed to look pretty, not taste pretty, you silly boy.” He finds some kind of leopard printed coat and turns around so he can hand it to Harry. “Now, put this on. We don’t want all the ladies to faint on your way to the photo-shoot.” Truly, he meant himself. If Harry doesn’t cover up his torso, he might pop a boner right there. He is already well on his way, to be quite honest.

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry stands up to take the article of clothing from the other boy’s hand. Louis awkwardly looks at the floor so he doesn’t have to see Harry stretch out his chest with his crotch on full display. He wills himself not to cough again, since that would just make the tense atmosphere worse. Harry smiles as soon as the coat is on, and Louis sighs quietly in relief.

 

“What time is your shoot?” Louis asks casually. _Please be now, please be now,_ he pleas in his mind.

 

“I actually have half an hour,” Harry sounds happy and Louis really should be too. They are friends after all, aren’t they?

 

“Okay great,” he says and smiles at him anyway.

 

Harry sits down and smiles back up at Louis with his pretty pink lips still shining beautifully. _It’s the make-up not the person._ Harry starts picking his nails, as they’re both being quiet. It’s a horrible tension, and Louis is sure that Harry can feel it too.

 

“What other shoots are you doing this week?” Louis finally asks. Harry looks up at him with a smirk.

 

“I got an offer from PornHub last week,” he says completely casually.

 

Louis sputters and his eyes widen comically. “Th-that’s great Harry! Are, uhm, are you gonna do it?” He rearranges his glasses a tad, and he feels the blush creeping up his neck.

 

“I was kidding Lou, but if I got the offer then yes, I would definitely do it,” Harry smiles innocently and looks Louis directly in the eye.

 

“You bastard, I thought you were for real,” Louis snickers unbelievably and leans back against the make-up table. The atmosphere has changed and they both feel a lot more at ease. Thank god for Harry and his stupid comments. He hesitates but finally says, “Would you really do it?”

 

“Definitely. I’ve seen some of their models and the guys in straight porn are usually hairy, so I might do gay porn if I ever do get a chance.”

 

Louis is shocked with how comfortable Harry seems talking about these kinds of things, but he has always been shameless. Louis chuckles softly.

“Ill make sure to tell you if I see anything then.”

 

“Thanks mate, I appreciate that,” Harry says with a genuine glint in his eyes. It’s truly a wonder how shameless this kid is. Louis is the older one; he should be the one making sexual jokes around every corner.

 

“You’re welc-” Louis doesn’t even get to finish his sentence as a gorgeous man enters the room. He has raven-black hair and a perfectly sharp jawline. He, too, is just in boxer briefs and Louis curses whoever decided that he’d be a gay make-up artist.

 

“Harry,” the man breathes. He must’ve run a while with how out of breath he is. It’s quite a turn on, if Louis is being honest and he suddenly feels queasy when he realizes he’s in a room with two undeniably attractive men. “They want us to shoot now, Niall messed up the schedule. It’s now or never, mate.”

 

The raven god takes off again and Harry immediately stands up.

“It was so wonderful talking for a bit, Louis. I’ll see you later okay? Come watch if you’d like.” With that, Harry is gone too, and Louis is left with a partly unknown feeling. ~~It might be arousal.~~

*»*»*

 

Louis decides that he might as well go watch the shoot. He has nothing better to be doing at home and he already knows his schedule by heart, so there is really nothing else to catch up on. When he walks through the heavy door, his first thought is that this is a big mistake. The god he saw in the make-up room is currently posing, arm muscles showing and torso so fucking golden. All Louis wants at that moment is to pounce on him right there. He stops himself, of course, before he can really embarrass himself by whimpering or getting an awkward hard-on. He scans the room and finds Harry sitting by the cameraman. Once again, his body is uncovered and Louis tries to control his rapid breathing. Soon though, Harry is going to be standing there with his never-ending torso on display and Louis might have a hard time keeping up their totally platonic friendship.

 

He walks over to Harry anyway and stands next to him while the guy keeps changing poses.

“He your boyfriend?” he whispers in Harry’s ear and the younger boy jumps a bit in surprise before he turns around and smiles at Louis.

“Nah, Zayn’s straight and has a girlfriend. I wouldn’t feel guilty kidnapping him and putting my teeth into that beautiful skin, though.” Louis watches as Harry licks his lips and a quick flash of Harry marking up the man’s skin, and tying a blindfold around his eyes, crosses through his mind. He really needs to get a grip.

“So his name is Zayn?” He asks casually, as if he didn’t just think of a very inappropriate scene.

“Zayn Malik. It’s a wonder you don’t know him. He’s all over the magazines these days,” Harry explains, his eyes not watching Louis anymore, but is focused on Zayn.

This time, Louis feels a pang of jealousy. But, Harry is his friend. Even though he might have some type of secret crush that he’s too scared to admit, Harry is a friend. He’s allowed to look at other people and he’s allowed to fuck whomever he wants, just like Louis is. The thought is quite depression though, since Louis hasn’t been laid for weeks.

 

“When is it your turn?” Louis asks Harry, leaning down closer to his ear.

“Few minutes, he’s doing his last pose now.”

Louis waits, and soon enough Zayn is thanking the cameraman and walking off towards the back of his room, probably to change into some clothes.

 

“Kill ‘em,” Louis mumbles and pats Harry on the back. Harry smiles back at Louis and then runs up on the platform that Zayn was on a few seconds ago.

First, the cameraman goes through the angles and poses with Harry, and then they’re ready to start.

It starts out fine, Louis thinks. Harry is just standing still while the cameraman shoots around him. At some point, Harry is asked to turn around and Louis’ intake of breath is sure to be heard by a few people. He blushes and tries not to look at Harry’s perky bum. From the glimpse he got, the waistband is a little lower on his hips than expected and you could just barely see a little dip at the bottom of his spine, with two cute dimples like his cheeks. Louis plays with his fingers for a bit, and when he looks back up, Harry is bulging his biceps and hairless six-pack. He coughs to cover up the embarrassing sound that was about to leave his lips. If Harry doesn’t stop being this fucking attractive, he’s going to have to find a new make-up artist.

The last straw is pulled when Harry dips in hand into the side of his briefs, and rearranges himself with the other hand. Not only that, but Harry is also looking directly at Louis while he does it.

Louis stands up abruptly and nearly runs out the door. He tries not to look back at Harry’s disappointed face.

 

*»*»*

 

It’s 2 AM and Louis can’t seem to get Harry out of his head. He is lying in bed naked and has been trying to fall asleep the last few hours. In his mind, all he sees is Harry with his hands down his own pants, fondling with his balls and thrusting into his hand. _Oh how I wish I was that hand_ , he thinks regretfully. It’s a bit sad, how all the sexy images in his mind are about his very own friend. He tries to get comfortably, but ends up on his stomach and that’s when he feels his dick poking into the soft flesh of his stomach. Louis sighs and ignores his boner for now, but after just a few minutes he can’t take how the sheets are creating delicious friction for his dick, making it almost impossible to soften. Would he be able to look Harry in the eye if he jerked off to the thought of him? Definitely not. Well, if the boner isn’t going away he might as well wank, but not to the thought of Harry.

He grabs the base of his dick and sighs. This is going to be done quickly and merciless. Immediately, he starts pumping his cock and playing with the head. Instead of a head full of curly, soft hair, he attempts to think of black messy hair on a darker boy with friendly green eyes-

Louis groans in frustration and takes his hand off his cock. He breathes heavily for a few seconds. All he can think about is Harry. Is it really that wrong?  Yes, it is. Is it wrong, even if it’s just done once? Maybe not that much. He goes through his options and ends up grabbing his dick again. He knows he’s going to regret this, but he can’t even help himself as he starts rubbing off. His left hand is fisting the sheets and he can’t control the whimpers coming out of his mouth. The moans sound a whole lot like _Harry_ but Louis’ mind is so far gone already and he can feel himself getting embarrassingly close already. He can imagine Harry between his legs, pumping Louis’ cock with the tip against his lips, licking off the pre-cum as Louis gets closer and closer to the edge. He lifts his left hand off the sheets to pinch the inside of his thighs and he pretends that it’s Harry sinful lips and teeth marking him. His right hand moves faster around his cock and he must sound like a pornstar, moaning and whispering Harry’s name like a prayer. His breathing is ecstatic and he can’t get enough of the friction. He finally loses it when his thumb swipes softly over the tip and all he can think of his Harry’s kitten-like rough tongue repeatedly licking the slit on his cock. The orgasm washes over him in two big waves and when he looks down, he sees cum all over his chest and hand. The bed creaks slightly as his head falls back against the pillow and he groans loudly. He does not have a fucking crush on Harry, but…

Define crush.

 

*»*»*

 

The next time they meet, it’s Saturday. They don’t even have a photo-shoot, but Harry asked Louis to meet up at some café, and who was Louis to deny that? So Louis is currently waiting for Harry in an adorably little bakery down town. He doesn’t even have to wait 10 minutes before Harry is walking in the door, followed by a ring from the bell. Harry immediately finds Louis by the table he’s at and almost runs over.

 

“Hi Louis!” he says, definitely way too cheerful. Louis greets him back and smiles uneasily. He really is trying not to think about that night, but he can’t help it. Harry’s lips are red, just like he imagined while jerking off and it’s so not helping.

Thankfully, Harry doesn’t sense anything and he starts chatting away about his new kitten.

“I swear, Louis. It’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen. She’s so soft and she loves cuddling. I love cuddling! She actually reminds me of you sometimes, she also has blue eyes and she’s so gorgeous, Lou.” Harry rants like he’s talking about some angel and Louis can’t help but blush when he hears the comment about her eyes, and the fact that Harry indirectly called him beautiful.

“That’s amazing, Harry. How big is she?” he asks casually. He really doesn’t want to ruin Harry’s mood by being awkward.

Instead of showing Louis with his own hands, he reaches forward to press Louis’ fists against each other, wrapping his hands around them.

“This small, quite exactly. She fits in my hands so perfectly, Louis. I don’t want her to grow up.” Harry looks up so his gaze meets Louis, and Louis feels like his breath is knocked out of him. There are tears at the corner of Harry’s eyes, and just the fact that a kitten can make Harry so emotional, makes Louis want to kiss him senseless. His hands are still enveloped by Harry’s much bigger hands and he doesn’t want to heat to go away. They must look like a proper couple, he thinks. Hands tangled up on the table, looking into each other’s eyes with so much emotion. That moment, is where Louis realizes that maybe he does have a crush on Harry Styles. Maybe that’s okay. Maybe Harry actually likes him back and they can get a thousand kittens together. Maybe this defines a crush.

“Harry?” Louis whispers.

“Yes?” Harry whispers back, with just as much emotion.

“Your ehm your… I just,” Louis breaks their eye contact and looks down at their hands instead. He wants to tell him, he really does. But how? Harry takes one of his hands off of Louis’ and pulls the older boy’s head up with his thumb under Louis’ chin.

“What is it?” he asks carefully. His eyes are filled with concern, friendliness and something else that seems so familiar to him, whenever he thinks of Harry.

Instead of answering though, Louis takes a chance and pulls his hands out of Harry’s grip so he can hold the boy’s head still. He leans forward, over the coffee table and pushes his lips against Harry’s. He can almost hear the angels sing as he captures Harry’s lower lip between his own and starts kissing him in earnest. Harry reacts quickly and kisses back with all the love he can muster. Louis can only think about how _right_ it feels, and how perfectly Harry’s lips are moving against his own. He doesn’t even know hoe long they’re wrapped up like this, but soon they’re breathing ecstatically and he pulls back to even out his breathing.

“That was-”

“Yeah I know that was just-” Harry interrupts him, but can’t seem to find his words either.

“Lets go back to my place, please,” Harry almost begs. Louis nods so hard, he’s afraid his head might fall off and he takes Harry’s and in his own. Together, they run out the door giggling, ready to explore new boundaries.

 

That night, all of Louis’ images from the other night come true, and so many more. He might have a crush on Harry Styles, but…

Define crush.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay. I completely forgot about the exchange so I did this over the period of a few months oops. But anyway, I tried right? 
> 
> Twitter: @Httpixrry


End file.
